The Evil Princess
by Bloemetje
Summary: What if the Evil Queen had adopted a daughter? And she would use her to destroy Snow? (Warning for Swanqueen)


It was a pale day. But the girl on the road didn't mind. She'd been in much worse situations. Like that time when she accidentally let the food burn and she'd been without food for a week. But right now she had bigger worries. Where should she go? And how?

As the girl kept on walking, a royal carriage came riding behind her. It was black, with black horses and black knights. There was only one person in the whole Enchanted Forest who would ride in such a carriage. The Evil Queen. The girl immediately stopped walking and bow down, as any peasant should do in the presence of the Queen. But the carriage stopped in front of her, and opened. A beautiful woman stepped out of the carriage, in a black dress with leather pants, black as well of course. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and her eye make-up was absolutely stunning.

'What is young maiden as you doing out here all alone?', the Queen asked.

'I am headed towards the next village, your Majesty', the girl replied.

The Queen came closer, and looked at the girl. For some reason she looked very familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The girl had long, brown hair, a white skin and blue-grey eyes. She appeared to be quite thin, like she hadn't had a proper meal for a long time. She wore quite damaged clothes. All with all, the Queen thought she looked rather pathetic, though there something there, that wasn't quite like the peasant she appeared to be.

'Tell me girl, what is your name?', the Queen asked demanding.

The girl flinched, as if she had expected to be punished by some sort. 'My name is Iris, your Majesty.'

'That is a lovely name. Where do you come from? Where is your family?'

It was clearly noticeable that Iris became uncomfortable, so the Queen said: 'If you don't want to tell me that is fine of course, but I might be able to help you.' Iris head snapped up when that was said, because no one ever offered to help her before. 'No, that's fine, I'll tell you. I-I don't have family, I was raised in an-an orphanage, your Majesty', she said shyly.

'Oh goodness, I am terribly sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of such awful things. But then you can't just stay here, you have nowhere to go I assume?'

'Well, no, not yet. But I am sure I will find something…', Iris said, but it didn't sound as if she really believed she would.

'No, I won't allow a young girl like you be in such a terrible situation. Why don't you come with me? I will make sure you'll get everything you desire at my palace.' though it sounded as if the Queen was a kind woman, the whole idea behind this was part of a dark plan the Queen had thought of to destroy Snow White, and this girl was perfect.

'Well, uhm, I am honored your majesty, but I can't do that', Iris replied.

'But why not? You'll have enough food, and I could even teach you magic if you would want to.'

'Yes, well, that's exactly what I don't want. So thank you but no thank you', Iris said, suddenly very fierce, as if an old anger suddenly came to the surface.

'Fine then. Have a nice day, _peasant_', the Queen snarled coldly at her, but deep down she knew the girl wouldn't just simply reject the offer. She walked back to her carriage, but told her men to ride away slowly. Iris watched her walk away, stepping into the carriage and leaving. She wondered if she maybe should have accepted the offer, after all, she was in quite a stressful situation.

She had made up her mind. What did she have to lose? So she ran after the carriage, screaming to let them stop, and they did. The Queen opened the door and looked at Iris with an amused look.

'I do want to come with you.'

'Well, isn't that wonderful? Come on in!'

Iris came inside, sitting on the opposite side of the Queen, who looked at her as if she was judging her. It was frightening, and she didn't know what she could expect, but one thing was certain: Her life was about to change, and she couldn't turn back anymore.


End file.
